Realization
by Fyrie Mystic
Summary: After a close call at a party, Kairi realizes that there are better things out there then what she considered perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: So the plot bunny decided to play an evil cruel joke on me with this story

_Author Note: So the plot bunny decided to play an evil cruel joke on me with this story. "Make Sora evil," he whispers…_

"_What?? I can't do that!!" I say back to him _

"_It will make the story better then what you were going to write," He said… _

"_But but Sora isn't like that," I try to explain._

"_Who cares??" He tells me_

"_Well I do, and think that the readers will too…" I say._

"_Well… Do it anyway! Or I will…" He starts._

"_You'll what?" I ask._

"_I'll … make you shave and kill Axel…" He states._

_Gasp "You wouldn't!" I shudder._

"_Try me!" He confidently says._

"_Ok Ok… I'll do it." I surrender. waves white flag_

_So I apologize in advance to all the people who love Sora being innocent and sweet because he is going to be really OOC in this story. I hope to go back to making him that way after this story_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own these characters. But if I did… **

Realization

Riku glanced at the girl sleeping in his bed, wondering how he got himself into this mess. One minute he was dancing with some hot blond, he didn't know, and the next he was punching his best friend and picking up _his_ girl and walking away. Why had he agreed to help Sora host his "End of the Year" party? He never really liked parties.

He leaned over to check to make sure that the girl was still breathing. He was not going to let her die because Sora had slipped her something in her soda.

'Why did her have to be such an idiot?' Riku thought to himself, while checking the girl's pulse.

He leaned back into his blue bean-bag chair and continued to watch the red-headed girl sleep; still hoping that whatever Sora has drugged her with would wear off soon.

Suddenly, there was banging on his bedroom door. Slowly he pulled himself from his chair to answer it, only to find Sora standing on the other side of the wood that lead to his sanctuary.

"What do you want, Sora?" Riku growled, not the least surprised at the tone of his voice.

"I came for what is rightfully mine." Sora said flatly while trying to push past Riku to get to the sleeping girl.

"Nothing in this room is Rightfully Yours, Sora! You can't just treat her like she is a toy you can play with until you get bored and then discard for something better or someone else. She has feelings and deserves to be treated better then you have been treating her." Riku stonily stated while keeping the angered brunette out of his room.

"How dare you!" Now it was Sora's turn to growl at the older silver-haired teen. "She is more to me than just a 'TOY'. She is my world and everything that is good in my life." Sora spat back, while almost yelling the last part.

Riku just stared at him as if he didn't believe him. What was he thinking? There was no way that he believed Sora.

"If she meant so much to you, then you wouldn't have drugged her to get what you 'really' wanted. Obviously she wasn't ready to go that far yet," and with that statement, Riku slammed the door in Sora's face.

Riku fell back into his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Why is he such an ass as of late?'

The girl in Riku's bed finally started to stir. She fluttered her azure eyes until they flew open upon realizing that she didn't know where she was.

"Don't worry Kairi. You're safe." Riku said from his bean- bag chair.

Kairi turned her head, in fright, to where Riku was sitting in his bean-bag chair without a shirt. "Where… Where am I?"

"We are in my room and you are in my bed," with that Riku let out a chuckle seeing Kairi's confused face. "Don't worry, nothing happened. You have been passed out for the last 3 hours." Riku stated, glancing at his clock.

"Why have I been passed out? I'm not drunk! I didn't drink any alcohol. I don't drink! All I had was soda!" Kairi stated in shock.

"I know that is all you had was soda. The thing is…" Riku paused before looking at Kairi, "Sora spiked your soda."

"WHAT!?" Kairi gasped. "Why would he do something like that? I thought that he… he… I thought that he loved me."

"I don't know if he does or not, but he wanted something that I don't think that you wanted to give to him. And to get what he wanted, he would chance your health and drug you." Riku proposed.

Kairi just sat there in stunned silence. She wasn't sure how to process the information that Sora had drugged her. She didn't want to believe that her sweet and gentle Sora would do something like that to her.

Riku noticed the confliction of thoughts going on behind her eyes. He felt bad that he didn't have more answers for her.

"I know that you are confused, but why don't you rest for now? We will figure out what to do with Sora later." Riku suggested, glancing at Kairi.

"That sounds good," she responded with a yawn. "But where are you going to sleep? You should get your bed." Kairi tried to get out of the bed, but stopped when Riku held up his hand.

"No, you stay in my bed. I have my bean-bag chair. You wouldn't believe how comfy these things are." Riku comforted.

"Are you sure?" Kairi questioned.

Riku nodded and with that Kairi lay back down and pulled his blanket around her. She took a deep breath to calm herself and with that breath came the intoxicating scent of Riku. She couldn't believe that he smelled like the sweet and salty ocean that was just outside his window.

She had just fallen asleep when she felt something press down on the corner of the bed. Kairi held her eyes tightly closed. She was afraid of who was creeping along the bed that she was in. She was hoping that it was Riku, deciding that his bed was really more comfortable then his chair, but she was wrong.

Sora had waited until Riku left to go get a drink of water. He was now creeping along the bed to where Kairi's head was. Suddenly his hand was over her mouth. Kairi's eyes flew open and she was face to face with him smiling evilly into her terrified face.

"Where is your protector now, Kairi?" Sora asked, venom dripping freely in his voice.

Kairi could only mumble in fear, for the fact that Sora's hand was still over her mouth. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as Sora's hand slipped up her thigh. She could feel her whole body trembling with realization. Realization that Sora didn't love her and only wanted her for one thing and he was going to take it with whatever means he wanted.

"Now, Now Kairi," Sora fake comforted, with an evil smirk. "You know you want this as much as I do. No need to fight it any longer." As he said those words, his hands roamed all over her body and up her shirt.

_Author Note: I haven't finished this story yet, which is rare that I am posting it. This is because I don't usually like to post stories that I don't have finished. But I haven't posted anything in a while so here is a story. I know exactly how I am going to end this story but I can't figure out how to get there. That means that this story might stay unfinished for a while, but I do plan on finishing it someday. _


	2. Chapter 2

Clink Hah

_Clink Hah! I finally trapped my muse… Looks over at glass jar Who knew they were so attracted to shiny objects. I guess I know now. Well on with the story. Sorry it took me so long to update it._

**Disclaimer: I still do not own it…**

Realization: Chapter 2

Kairi squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Sora to take what her wanted. Her realization that Sora had only wanted her for this made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She was only supposed to do this with the person that she loved with her whole heart and soul. Not with a guy who only pretended to love her, hoping that she would give into his "charm".

'The islands are supposed to be safe,' she thought. 'This type of stuff doesn't happen here, at least not to me.'

Sora continued to slide his hand up Kairi's thigh until it rested on her hip. All of a sudden his hand covering her mouth was replaced with his mouth in a sloppy kiss, forcing her eyes to open again. She tried to move her body away from his but he firmly held her in place with a hand on her hip and the other on her chest. With a hand on her chest, he hand no problem groping her breasts.

"Ahhh," she screamed, after one particularly hard squeeze on her breast.

"Did that hurt, Kairi?" Sora teased, while tightening his grip on her hip.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kairi asked, tears forming in her eyes again.

"Because I can." Sora stated, flatly.

"But I thought that you loved me. Was everything that we did together just an act?" She cried.

"Shut Up!" Sora screamed, his hand flying to her throat.

Slowly he began tightening his grip on her petite throat, the same one that he had been placing love bites on just a couple days earlier. He stared right into her violet-blue eyes as he applied pressure to her throat.

"Stop," Kairi gasped, her air supply slowly running out. "Please!" She begged.

Her begging only made Sora's hand tighten more on her windpipe. Kairi's vision started clouding over and she started seeing dots, forcing her to close her eyes. She continued gasping for air only to find that she was getting less and less air into her already oxygen-deprived lungs. Kairi knew she was on the verge of passing out and then the next step after that was death. That thought scared her more then what Sora wanted to do her did.

Suddenly, there was a large crash and the weight of Sora's body was removed from hers and the pressure on her neck was released. A rush of life-saving oxygen flooded her lungs as she was finally able to take a breath. As she did, her eyes flew open to see Sora on the carpeted floor glaring up at an enraged Riku. Sora lunged at Riku, who easily side-stepped his attack and hit Sora in the back with his elbow forcing him to fall to the floor.

Sora sat on the floor, glaring up at Riku. He then jumped to his feet and started throwing punched, growling like all the while like a deranged animal. Riku kept avoiding the brunette's frenzied attack, that is until he took his eyes off of Sora to glance at Kairi. Sora took that opportunity to aim his fist for Riku's face, making the connection with a loud pop. Riku's head was forced in the opposite direction that the fist had come from. The action of his head twisting in that way forced his body to follow suit and he ended up on the floor, causing Kairi to gasp. Now it was Sora's turn to tower Riku as he shook his head to clear his vision and his thoughts.

Riku slowly stood, rubbed his chin, and cracked his neck. He didn't notice that the blow his spilt his bottom lip open. The fact that his lip was bleeding did not go unnoticed by the red-head sitting on his bed. At this point, Sora was smiling because he thought that he had won.

He continued to smile while nobody moved. Sora and Riku stood facing each other while Kairi held her breath. Each of them waiting for the others to make a move first. Sora's smile fell however when Riku sprang into movement. That is when the fists really started flying. Sora knew that Riku could move fast but he didn't realize how fast Riku could actually move, and he was having a hard time evading the attacks.

Sora thought that he could keep avoiding the blows because he "knew" all of Riku's moves, with all the training they had done, but he was wrong. Riku started combining moves that Sora had never seen before. Before he knew it, Sora was hit in the gut and the chin in rapid succession. He landed on the floor in a heap with Riku never really moving from where he stood.

Sora jumped to his feet and lunged at Riku again, this time to be hit with a punch in the stomach. The blow knocked the air out of him. Riku took that chance to grab the brunette by the throat and threw him against the wall, causing Sora's head to hit the wall with a loud thump. Riku glared daggers into Sora's eyes, while tightly holding him against the wall via his throat.

"What the fuck do you think that you are doing?" You don't treat your "girlfriend" or anyone like you were treating her. I should kill you right now." Riku growled at the brunette.

"What does she matter to you?" Sora spat back.

"She is my friend," Riku said.

"Sure and like you wouldn't want the same thing that I wanted, especially from a slut like her." Sora stated, glaring past Riku to the visibly hurt Kairi.

"NO! I don't. I love her," bellowed Riku, but saying the last part quietly. "And if you ever talk about her like that again, I will kill you."

"Sure you will," Sora teased. "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army to destroy a pathetic bug like you." Riku snarled, tightening his grip on Sora's neck, slowly cutting off his air supply like Sora had done to Kairi a while earlier.

"I don't ever want to see you anywhere near her again. Do I make myself clear?" Riku questioned.

Riku glared at Sora until he slowly nodded. Once Sora agreed, Riku released his grip and Sora fell to the floor, choking.

"Now get out!" Riku commanded.

Sora jumped to his feet and ran out the door, nearly taking the door knob off in his rush.

Riku turned to the girl shaking in the middle of his bed. His eyes that were filled with so much rage only moments before were now filled with concern. Suddenly, he wasn't across the room but instead standing right in front of the girl.

She looked up at him. He smiled at her, causing his lip to crack and start bleeding again.

"Your lip is bleeding." She stated, while she reached over to his nightstand and got a tissue.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, while dabbing Riku's lip with a tissue from his nightstand.

"A little, but not too bad." He responded, with a flinch as she dabbed it.

Gently, he took her hand and laid it in her lap. With his other hand he tilted her head, to the side, to examine the damage on her beautiful neck. Slowly he ran his fingers along the bruises that were forming. He removed his fingers and Kairi tilted her head back to look at Riku. Their eyes locked for a brief second before Kairi quickly turned away.

"Are you ok?" He asked, softly.

Silence was the answer that he got back.

"Kairi?" He questioned, gently laying his hand on her shoulder, removing it quickly when she flinched.

"Kairi, answer me, please." Riku begged, causing her to look at him. Riku never begged for anything.

"Are you ok?" He asked one more time.

"Am I ok? I was almost raped!" She screamed, closing her eyes to try to keep the tears from spilling over. "By someone who was suppose to love me. So, NO, I am not ok."

All of a sudden, Kairi was encased in a tight hug. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring over Riku's shoulder. She let herself relax in his strong arms, feeling safe for the first time all night.

They stayed that way for several minutes, before she slowly pulled away to face him. Staring into his sea-foam eyes, Kairi felt something flutter in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you mean it?" She carefully asked.

"Mean what?" Riku answered, cocking his head to one side.

"Never mind," Kairi muttered, turning her head away again, to avoid his eyes that seemed to look into her soul.

"That I love you?" he asked, moving slightly closer to the saddened girl.

Kairi nodded her head ever so slightly that the movement would have been missed by anyone else. Riku gently cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face to get her to look at him. He smiled at her and her stomach did several flips.

"I meant every word," he whispered, before placing a sweet simple kiss on her lips.

"Then why did you never say anything about it? I mean how long have you loved me?" Kairi asked.

Riku lowered his gaze to the carpet. "Longer then Sora had pretended to, about 2 years now."

"Then why not say something?" She prodded.

"Because you had Sora. You seemed so happy and I didn't want to get in the way," he sighed. "I figured that if you were happy then I was happy and I would love you from afar, content with the fact that you were loved more than you knew."

"Really?" Kairi asked, not quite sure what else to say.

"Yea, but its not important now. Let's try to get some sleep." Riku sighed, getting up from the bed and heading to the bean bag chair in the corner.

What Riku wasn't expecting was the hand reaching out and catching his arm. Turning around to look at the owner, met his sight with fearful violet orbs. That sight froze him in place.

"Don't leave me!" Kairi begged. "I don't want to be alone.

"Kairi, you're not alone," Riku comforted. "I am right over there."

"But… but, I'm scared," she whispered.

Riku stared at her. Sora's attack had turned his strong, fearless Kairi into someone that he didn't recognize.

"Sleep with me? Please Riku." Kairi begged.

She wasn't expecting her request to make him laugh, but that is exactly what happened. His laughter made her think about what she had just said, only to blush a deep red.

"No, Riku! I didn't mean it in that way." She groaned, while hiding her face in her hands.

"I know that," he chuckled. "And if it would make you feel better, then I would love to sleep with you."

His last comment earned him a pillow to the face. Opening his eyes, after being assaulted with a pillow, he saw a smile on Kairi's face that made his stomach do its own flips.

He stood there and watched as she moved to one side of his bed, so there would be room for him. Slowly, he made his way over to the open side and crawled in. Quietly, he lay there, just listening to Kairi's gentle breaths, the sounds slowly luring him to sleep.

He was almost asleep when he felt Kairi shift her weight. Suddenly, there was no distance between them anymore. Kairi had closed that gap basically by rolling over.

Unsure of what to do, Riku carefully wrapped his arms around the "sleeping" girl. As he did so, she snuggled closer to his body, her head resting on the hollow of his neck, and her delicate hands on his muscular chest. Comfortable with their new position, Riku allowed his body to relax and his eyes to close with sleep, until he heard her sweet voice.

"Did you know you smell just like the ocean?" She quietly asked.

Surprised, Riku was unsure how to respond. He wasn't positive if she was awake or asleep.

"No, I wasn't aware of that fact," he responded, thinking that she was asleep and wouldn't remember this when she woke up.

"Well you do. You smell sweet and salty, just like our ocean." She stated, looking into his eyes.

There was no doubting it now. She was defiantly awake.

"Is that a bad thing?" Riku calmly asked.

"No, quite the opposite. The ocean makes me feel safe and so do you." She whispered, glancing out to the dark ocean lit in the moonlight, and then back to him. "Your eyes remind me of the ocean too."

"Oh really?" Riku asked, suddenly really curious.

"Yea," she blushed. "They are so deep and mysterious. Your eyes hold so many secrets that I lose myself every time I look in them and I always have lost myself in your eyes, even before I knew how you felt. That might be part of the reason why I never knew about your feelings towards me. I never really know what you are thinking. And besides, they are kinda the same color of the ocean."

She felt Riku smile into the top of her head, which made her smile in return.

"You know what else?" She continued.

"What?" He responded.

"I think that I am in love with your eyes?" She smiled.

"Really?" He smiled back.

"And if I am in love with your eyes then I must be in love with you, Riku." Kairi blushed.

"Well I guess that it is a good thing that I am in love with you too, Kairi." He smiled.

Riku felt her smile as she drifted off to sleep. Pulling her closer, he allowed his body to relax. Finally, he also fell asleep, with his arms wrapped protectively around his love while she snuggled into his chest and shoulder, content that life finally made real sense and that nothing would harm them again.

_CRASH NOOO!! My muse escaped again. At least I got to finish one story before she ran off… Thanks to everyone who reads this story and an even greater thanks to all who review. They really do brighten a writer's day. I guess I better go find my sneaky little muse. Knowing my luck she is hanging out with the plot bunny… Bye Runs off, armed with another glass jar and lots of shiny objects_


End file.
